The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) vane structures therefor.
Gas turbine engine Low Pressure Turbine (LPT) vane structures are typically assembled as a multiple of cluster segments that together form a full ring. The segment interfaces may have multiple flow leakage paths. Feather seals and other structures minimize inter segment leakage; however, any leakage is an efficiency penalty that may be a factor in premature hardware failure should gas path air enter cavities where secondary cooling flow should reside.